Funny Bunny
by Thisisentertaining
Summary: All Aster wanted was to eat breakfast after a very stressful Easter including: defeating Pitch, turning into a mini-buuny, nearly losing Sandy, and inviting the Frostbite to join the guardians. Surely a bit of breakfast wasn't too much to ask. Apparently, Jack thought it was, because he refused to hand over the cereal and he just kept repeating that one phrase...


Jack yawned and swerved to avoid en elf. The small creature's cookies hadn't been confiscated by a yeti yet (apparently you did not want the elves to have sugar this early in the morning, according to Phil… at least that was what Jack thought he'd said) so he must be getting close to the kitchens. Part of him, okay a large part, wondered how even North managed to navigate through his workshop. This place was huge! Of course, it didn't help that this was only the third time the teen had been there, but still.

And last night didn't count. After defeating Pitch, seeing his memories, getting thrown down a cliff, fixing his staff, and becoming a Guardian Jack was just a tiny bit tired the night before.

The other Guardians had been understandably sleepy as well. Bunnymund was so tired that Jack couldn't remember him complaining once on the, rockier than usual, sleigh ride back to the North's. Then again, Jack was semi-conscience during the ride so what did he know?

Anyway, North had led them all to a large room with several couches and a fireplace and managed to mumble something about a celebration the next day before falling asleep. Not that any of the others had been far behind him.

It kind of surprised Jack that he was the first one up- and man was it creepy waking up in a room full of unconscious spirits- but then again he hadn't been nearly completely drained of energy and believers in one night.

Still, now he was stuck wandering this maze looking for the kitchens so that he could have a good breakfast. Ooh look! That elf's food was still steaming. He didn't think yogurt was supposed to do that but…

Finally he found the source of the Pole's cookies and coco, completely silent as the Yeti's took advantage of their boss's exhaustion and recovered from their power being drained themselves. With a small smirk he took that as an invitation to help himself to whatever he wanted. What should he make?  
He hopped over to the cupboards, searching through them for anything edible. Probably not pancakes or bacon or anything. Cooking implements and him… just didn't work out. There was a… instance a few years ago. Let's just say half the firefighters came out with frostbite and leave it at that. He hadn't even gotten a chance to try the toast either.

So, something cold it was then. Maybe some muffins, that sounded good. Ohh! Or fresh fruit! He didn't get a lot of than, Spirit of winter and all. Though he did always manage to snatch some late apples or fresh grapes with, amazingly, tasted best after the first frost. Still, some of the more summer-y fruits would be good. Or- oh. His eyes lit onto the cereal box sitting calmly in the back of the cupboard. Oh, this was just too good.

Bunnymund was, unsurprisingly, the last to awake. Hey, you try shrinking 5 ½ feet and growing back in a day. Not to mention being walked through. Which was just- ugh! So he wasn't surprised to see the rest of the Guardians crowding around one of the tables in the kitchen, breakfast spread out before them. He smiled softly when he caught sight of Jack Frost sitting at the head of the table, telling some story as animatedly as he could with his arms flying everywhere. You would have thought he'd been one of them forever.

He dropped the smile before anyone could accuse him of going soft and fell into the chair next to the winter spirit, unthinkingly grabbing the cereal box in front of the teen with one hand and a bowl with the other. He went to pour and instead found himself gaping at the empty paw where the box once sat.  
Turning he saw Jack clutching the cereal to his chest, a triumphant grin on the teen's mischievous face. Aster scowled at the boy. "Oy, gimme that!"

"Nope!"

"Why not?"

His grin unbelievably widened as he wielded the cardboard like a weapon, displaying the colorful cover. "Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids!"

* * *

North cast Bunnymund a sympathetic glance as Jack burst into laughter. "Do not worry friend! We have already discovered that though I can see who is naughty and who is nice, I cannot see why kids so love Cinnamon Toast Crunch."


End file.
